Lost Again
by IMAC11
Summary: A normal case turns costly when JJ and Emily are kidnapped by the UnSub. He has plans for them, but can they survive them? It will wreak havoc on the BAU as the fight to find their agents takes its toll. But worst of all, will it be in vain? JJ/Em friendship, Em/A.H., M/P, and JJ/S.BTW..It's just an Emily fic, cuz she isn't in a relationship with JJ, but it centers on them. *sigh*


Okay, so, like I know I **just** published a different story and all, but I really wanted to see if this would go anywhere! And I know I have others to update and I'm sorry if I've dissapointed you:((Please me:) Uhmm, oh, in this world, Em never left for London, JJ doesn't know Will, but she does have Henry, let's say Will left or something, I don't know, you make it up. Regardless, he ain't here...sowwy:( Mehhhhh...what else? Oh, I have the next part for this written, should you guys like it, so drop a review or something so I know if I should continue..I think that's all! Love y'all:P

* * *

Emily was ready to go home. That in itself was an understatement. She was ready to beat anything or anyone who got in the way of her and the BAU jet. Of course, she knew she was being impatient, it was her job, but she felt uneasy about this case. She didn't really know why. It was a fairly easy case.

The UnSub's name was John Maynor, he had captured two women at a time, one dark haired, the other blonde. Naturally, Emily was on edge, being how she was dark-haired, and the newer profiler, also her best friend, JJ, was blonde. She pushed these feelings aside. She tried to stuff them into a box. How he would torture them in front of each other, ultimately forcing them to kill each other. Horrible forms of torture. She wondered how anyone could be so evil. So disconnected from reality that they could hurt another human being like that.

She figured she should've been used to it, but the voice of her husband telling her that it was a normal part of the job, and that it would be bad if you got used to it. After all, he was in the same boat, except he was the Unit Cheif. Yes, her and Aaron had been married for about a year since she came back from Doyle. He had been wonderful. Helping her through the nightmares, through all the turmoil that threatened to tear her down. And here he was again, laying in her hotel room, helping her through another nightmare, but not from Doyle. this one was from this case. One where her and JJ were captured, mutilated, tortured, and killed.

Tears were running down her cheeks, cold sweat rolling down her body as her husband wrapped his arms around her. Unbeknownst to her, the blond in the room next to her was going through the same thing. Emily didn't realize it, yet still she pulled herself out of Hotch's grasp and went to the door.

"Where are you going, Em?" the slightly older man asked.

"JJ." she stated simply, and he nodded. Understanding what she was doing. She did the same thing to Jack, when the nightmares from Doyle plagued her. Emily slowly walked down the hall to JJ's room and knocked. She heard JJ getting up and walking to the door, and smiled when she saw the blonde with her slightly ruffled hair from running her hand through it.

"Hey JJ." Emily said in a soft voice.

"Hey Em." JJ said back, motioning for the older proflier to come in.

"What's wrong, Emily?" JJ asked, wondering why her friend was up at such a late hour. Emily paused for a second before answering.

"Well, I just, I had a nightmare." she said quietly.

"Isn't Hotch there?" JJ questioned.

"Yeah, but, this one wasn't because of Doyle." Emily stated. JJ walked to the bed and sat across from Emily, who was sitting on the couch in front of the bed.

"Oh." JJ sighed, "What was this about?" she asked softly.

"You. Me. This damn case." Emily said bitterly. Rubbing her hands up and down her thighs, JJ looked at her.

"I know the feeling. I woke up from one right before you came in. I just want to go home." JJ sighed. Emily offered a half smile.

"Me too." Emily paused again, "I guess I just don't like the feeling I have about this case and I wanted to make sure you were still here. I know it's childish, but-" JJ stopped her.

"No, it's not. I was worried too. I felt weird about it all as well. Maybe it's just becuase I'm new at all this..." she trailed off. Emily sighed again and looked around.

"I'm sorry if I disrupted you or anything JJ." she said softly before walking to the door. JJ chuckled and smiled.

"No, Em, it's fine, I appreciate you checking in on me." JJ commented before wrapping her arms around Emily, who returned the hug befre closing the door. JJ walked back and sat down on the bed. She looked over at the clock. 3:37 a.m. She sighed. JJ layed back down figuring she might get a couple more hours of sleep before she had to get up.

Emily returned to her room and climbd back under the covers with her husband.

"Feel better?" Hotch asked her as he wrapped an arm around her waist as she snuggled against him.

"Yeah. JJ had a nightmare about the same thing." Emily chuckled, "Great minds think alike, _verdad_? Emily asked, slipping into spanish, remembering how Hotch thought "_Verdad_" was such a funny word. Hotch smiled before answering.

"Si." he laughed, "I can speak spanish." he commented, toying with a piece of Emily's hair. Emily giggled before speaking a few more sentences in spanish, laughing as Hotch got a confused look on his face.

"I don't know **that** much." he sighed, starting to tickle Emily's sides. Emily gasped as his strong fingers caused her to squirm.

"Sucks for you, doesn't it?" she said playfully. Hotch nodded.

"Yeah, sure." he smiled, digging his fingers in harder, causing her to lose her breath and start laughing loudly.

"Oh my God, Aaron stop! I'm. Gonna. Pee. My. Pants!" she said in between breaths. Hotch continued tickling her.

"Sucks for you, doesn't it?" he laughed. He heard Emily growl as she tried to pry his fingers away from her stomach.

"I. Am. So. Going. To. Get. You!" She gasped. He laughed once more before he stopped tickling the laughing brunette next to him. He captured her lips before pulling her back over to him.

"Good night, Em." He smiled.

"I'm mad at you." she stated, not looking at him. He rolled her over and pouted.

"I love you sweetie." he tried. He watched as her fake anger melted and she smiled back.

"I love you too." she said before cuddling back against him and falling asleep, worn out from his tickling onslaught.


End file.
